A deal with The Lord of the dead
by I-Am-The-Publisher
Summary: It's the only was she knows how to bring him back. With all the courage she has left, Belle makes a deal with the lord of the dead in hopes that she and Rumpelstiltskin will be united one more. But what does the lord of the dead want from her? Rated T to be on the safe side.


**Pub: Woah! This is the longest one shot I've ever wrote!**

**Hades: Why am I here again?**

**Pub: You're here because of that smart arse comment you made in the last fic you were in.**

**Hades: Me 'n' Ma big mouth.**

**Harmony: You said it sweetie.**

**Hades: Who's this?**

**Harmony: I'm Harmony Sweetie.**

**Pub: Harmony, go away you're not even in this fic.**

**Harmony: Yes but I'm your Once Upon a Time mascot.**

**Pub: *groan* Please enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Belle stood in front of the second hand car dealers. She knew this was the place to go all of her research led her to this location.

Ever since the fatal day that took the one she loved most, Belle had locked herself away in the town's library crying over the loss of Rumpelstiltskin. Only a week ago did she start reading books again, but the topic she started reading wasn't a bright one, no it was about death. She read multiple amounts of books about tragic love from Shakespeare's _'Romeo and Juliet'_ to Gaston Leroux's _'The Phantom of the Opera'_.

Belle had soon come upon a thin old style book named 'The melodic son of light'. Intrigued by the title she read through the book. The story was about the God of light and music's son, a young musician named Orpheus. The book told the story of how he had lost his love, Eurydice, and how he journeyed down into the underworld to make a brave deal with the Lord of the dead.

The story didn't end happily but it gave Belle an idea. She remembered she had heard stories about these Gods and began to dig through all the books she could find, sometimes it pays to be a librarian. She then ventured outside asking the folks of Storybrook if they had encountered anything from these myths, seeing if it could be true. Fortunately for Belle, Snow and David mentioned they had battle against a Gorgon named Medusa, and Hook had told her that the Jolly Roger once had a sail made from Pegasus' feathers.

Belle then searched through the towns records, looking for a person that best described who she was searching for. She soon found everything she was looking for under the name Haden Pluto. From what the record said the man was one of the town's wealthiest bachelors, he used to own the mines under the town before they were deemed unsafe, and now owns the town's cemetery. The only thing that didn't match was the second hand car dealer, where he spends most of his time there.

Glancing again at the car yard before her, Belle took a breath and entered. She weaved her way through the old cars not noticing the three Great Danes until she heard a bark behind her. Belle turned to the bark only to be knocked to the ground and was greeted by three wet tongues. The dogs began to toucher her with kindness until a slightly annoyed voice saved her. 'Pain! Panic! Titan! Get your pea size brains and butts over here!' The three dogs barked happily at the voice of their master before bolting over to him freeing Belle. 'No! Down! Bad boy! Stop that! OW!' Belle looked and giggled at the sight of the dogs piled on top of their master.

Belle watched the man pull a stick out of nowhere and threw it to the other side of the car yard. The three Great Danes jumped off of their master to follow the flying stick as their master picked himself up of the ground. '"Get some dogs" they said, "it'll be fun" they said, should've gotten the goldfish' the man muttered before turning to Belle.

Belle was finally able to get a better look at the man before her. He was tall and his upper body was fairly toned, he had a pale completion, not a single hair was on his head or his long pointed face and his cold grey eyes seemed dull and dead. The man's lips where pulled into a sly smile and Belle swore she saw fangs instead of teeth. 'Name's Haden, owner of the car yard, Hey how ya doin'? Now if ya looking for some wheels then ya can't go past this 1988 Chevrolet Corvette, 'cause a classic car like this would suit a classic gal like you.' Belle was amazed at how fast this man could talk, she didn't even notice him moving her around the car yard. 'Then again if ya think the Chevrolet Corvette ain't ya style then a 1992 Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham is the way to go.' Haden stopped in front of the car as a dark smirk curled his chiselled lips.

At the word Cadillac Belle's heart sank, but when they stopped in front of the car, tears began to fall betraying her wishes. She knew that the car Rumpelstiltskin's counterpart Mr. Gold had was a 1992 Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham. The memories of him picking her up for a date in his Cadillac flashed through her mind. 'How sentimental' Haden's voice startled Belle as she looked up at him, his dull, dead eyes peered down at her, as if they were boring into her soul. 'I haven't been this chocked up since I gotta hunk of a hotdog stuck in my throat' he quipped.

'H-how did you-' Belle was soon cut off by Haden 'Quite simple babe, after all ya know who I really am, don't ya doll face.' He motioned her to follow him, as he headed to his office. Belle simply followed behind him. 'You knew I was coming?' She asked the bald man. 'Ha! You make me laugh.' Haden said slightly amused. 'Nah didn't know you were comin', but as soon as ya stepped into the yard I knew what ya intentions are.' Haden pulled out a set of keys that had little skulls on them then inserted one into the door.

An aerie feeling washed over Belle as she entered the office. It was dark, most of it was made up of greys and black but the feature that stood out the most was the skull shaped desk and the skeleton style chair. Haden then shut the door behind him, darkness engulfing the room for a moment until the room was filled with a dark glow. Curious about the light source Belle looked up to see the ceiling covered in glowing green stones. 'Fascinating ain't it' Haden said waving his hand towards the light source. 'Indeed, what are they?' Belle asked still looking at the rocks. 'Pure fluorescence and phosphorescence emeralds, put 'em in after my dumb brother bought the power station. They absorb each other's light making 'em regenerate each other, lots of folks believe it's "magic" but it ain't, stones like these are found deep below the earth's crust, no mere mortal would be able to gather 'em, the closest they got was the fine dust of it in other minerals.'

Haden plopped himself down in his chair and notice Belle a little bit more confident. The moment Belle heard him say the mortal in the context he used she had never been more sure in her life. His sly smile curled on his chiselled lips. 'Well babe I guess the real intro should be made' he then took a moment to clear his throat 'Hades, Lord of the dead, hey how ya doin', but hey you already knew that, huh Belle!'

At the sound of her name Belle looked towards Hades and was about to ask how he knew her name but then remembered he was The Lord of the dead and had the power to read her soul. At the very thought of him reading her soul made her shutter. 'So babe, tell me, what are ya so desperate for that ya came to seek out me?' He said slightly amused. Belle tried to swallow the large lump that formed in her throat and with all the courage she had she answered 'I know you must have been asked this before but you see the man I love has past unexpectedly and I had such little time with him. I wish for him to be back and this is the only way I know how but if you say no I understand and I'll go because at least then I would have tried.'

Silence fell upon the room. Belle was looking at the desk showing Hades that she was smart enough not to look at him after ask such a request, but also showing him that she did not regret asking it. Hades slumped in his skeleton chair, stroking his sharp chin, contemplating the situation.

After moments of more silence Hades finally spoke 'sorry babe, as much as I'd love to I can't, unless...' He trailed off. 'Unless what?' Belle asked. 'Unless ya were able to trade another's life, those are the rules babe.' Belle was saddened by the statement as much as she truly loved Rumple there was no way she could trade away another's life.

While Belle was thinking, Hades began reading her soul. It showed him the special moments of Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. He looked deeper into them and noticed something familiar about them. Appearance was the first thing he saw, Belle was so beautiful that she could give Aphrodite a run for her money and Rumpelstiltskin's completion was as hideous as him. The next thing was the age gap, even if Rumpelstiltskin was a mortal there was still a massive age difference. The third thing was where they stood, she was good and kind to others, he was cruel and unkind to nearly everyone. The last thing was the amount of love that reflected in each other's eyes, it was the rare case of true love and out of all the Gods he should know, since he's the only God who's ever experienced it.

Hades watch Belle get up and leave, the action caused him to act fast. 'Wait!' He said to Belle 'how 'bout ya offer ya service to me?' 'My services?' Belle question to which Hades nodded to 'Maybe ya could help me get back someone I lost in return, what'd ya say? It would be trading a life for a life anyway.' 'I wouldn't have to kill someone would I?' Belle asked. 'Ha! I would like to see ya try' Hades laughed at her question 'nah the person who I lost can't die, immortal like me.'

Pieces of the puzzle began to fill in for Belle she only just notice that it was winter and someone was missing. 'You're a very clever gal, I knew it wouldn't take long for ya to figure it out.' Hades said happily 'So what'd ya say do we have a deal?' Belle was still thinking it over. 'Going once!' The chance to get Rumple back if she helps him bring back the one he lost. 'Going twice!' For Belle it was now or never. 'Alright deal!' Grasping the long spider like hand, Belle could feel the excitement run through Hades as his hand became too hot to handle. Belle also swore she could see his head sparking as if it was trying to ignite.

'Sorry 'bout that' Hades said trying to maintain his "cool" as he brushed a hand over his bald head 'I'm not bald in case ya wondering, it's just that you mortals don't take to well to flames for hair.' As if to prove it his fiery blue hair sparked to life and changed the colour of his skin to a bluish-grey making him appear more God like. Belle flinched, she was use to an odd skin completion but flames for hair were another story. 'What'd I tell ya' he said as his flames died out and skin returning to normal.

'What do I have to do?' Belle asked as she regains herself. Hades shifted in his chair a little unconfutable about the expiation. 'I need ya to help me woo my wife' he mumbled in embarrassment. Belle raised an eyebrow 'that shouldn't be too hard, she is your wife.' 'Not here she ain't' Hades said confirming the difficulty 'she can't remember me.' 'But the curse it broke' Belle said. 'A curse is different for a God, none of 'em would be able to remember anything for a while after the curse breaks, and come on its been over two years since that happened.' Hades stated. 'Then how can you remember?' Belle countered. Hades stroked his pointed chin as he looked at Belle 'It's probably the domain law, if a God or Goddess created curse then the ruler of their birth domain wouldn't be affected by it.'

Belle was stunned at this information 'but that mean Rumpelstiltskin was a-' Hades cut her off ' A God? Hmm yes 'n' no, ya see the man was a mortal but the power was a God, a God of my domain to be exact.' Belle was shocked to hear this but then it ended up filling in most of the blanks. 'So now that's been cleared up, how 'bout we get back onto the topic of me and ma' wife' Hades said a little annoyed. Belle nodded at his request 'let's start by you telling me a little bit about her.'

Hades chiselled lip curled up into a genuine smile at the thought of his wife. 'Such a babe, truly beautiful, inside and out. Everything around her worships her from the littlest, tiniest grain to the rushin' waters of the Styx. Nothin' is as genuine as her. She brings out the best in everyone and still be a little harpy when mad. She even managed to bring life to a place that's dead.'

Belle was slightly amused at Hades description, from the looks of it he wanted to shout it out to the whole world, even his hair bursted back to life. Hades didn't care if he looked like a fool, he loved his wife and nothing was going to change that.

They were inside the library. Belle was at the computer searching for Hades wife and Hades loomed over her shoulder. After Hades delivered a speech about his wife she was able to find out some key things. Number 1 she love to make things grow, number 2 she had an over bearing mother, number 3 she was a social outcast, and number 4 despite being hundreds of years old she was equivalent to an 18 year old girl.

* * *

After looking through the records Belle finally found a match. The girls name was Penelope Ceres, she was attending her last year at school, and work for her mother at a garden nursery called the Crystal Narcissus. 'That's her! I'd recognise those feisty green eyes anywhere.' Hades stated as the image of her school photo appeared on the screen.

Belle soon looked at the clock, it read 4:15. Belle shut down the computer and gathered her things, but was soon stopped by Hades. 'Whoa, where'd ya think ya goin'?' 'We're going to the Crystal Narcissus and you're going to spend some time with her.' Belle simply stated. 'What! No! Ya can't just throw that on a girl! Especially one who's 30 years younger than me' Belle watched Hades fidget, it was clear to her that he was nervous. 'Is there something you're not telling me?' Belle asked raising an eyebrow. 'What, nah nothing's wrong... Except the fact that I don't take too well to rejection' Hades blushed at his horrible flaw.

Belle giggled at the fact that Hades was a powerful God, who's thousands of years old and rules the largest domain, and yet he acted like a pubescent teenage boy who's too scared to ask a girl on a date. 'You don't have to ask her out, you just have to talk to her, introduce yourself, ask her what her favourite plant is or how she manages to grow them so well.' Belle said trying to calm Hades. 'Oi! the last time I tried to introduce myself it was horrible, I ended up kidnapping the girl, and last time I checked sweet cheeks you mortals don't approve of those methods.' Hades hung his head in shame 'neither do the Gods.' 'Hey that's not going to happen this time.' Belle said sympathetically. 'How can ya be so sure?' Hades asked. 'Because it's a little different this time' Belle said to the God 'because this time you have me.'

* * *

Hades and Belle stood in front of the nursery, it was surrounded by a large hedge as a fence, the gate was covered in ivy and the sign seemed to be completely made out of varies flowers, spelling out Crystal Narcissus. 'Now remember introduce yourself and say you're looking for a particular plant.' Belle said throwing a damp face washer at Hades. 'Just act like a normal customer, if you get nervous remember to wipe that on your forehead to keep your flames down, remember she thinks she's a mortal now and would freak out, if she asks about the face washer just say you're not use to going outside, she should buy it thanks to your pale completion.'

With a little bit of courage, Belle pushed Hades through the gate. Hades didn't like this one bit, being pushed into things was defiantly a big no of him, he preferred to plan things out then do something spontaneous. The last time he did not think something through he ended up abducting his wife, he didn't want that to happen again. Hades wiped his forehead then proceeded through the nursery.

As he wonder around he could sense the sadness of the plants that surrounded him. He knew that was because of him. A sweet, innocent voice reached his ears. 'Hello sir may I help you with anything?' Hades turned see the girl married, her long blond hair cascaded down her back, her perfect lips flashed a sweet toothy smile at him, and her emerald green eyes shined with life. At the mere site of her Hades felt himself fall in love with her, all over again.

Hades wiped the face washer on his heated face then took a deep breath. 'Hey, name's Haden Pluto, how ya doin' babe?' Fighting every urge in his body, telling him to grab her and go. 'Penelope, and I'm doing fine how about you?' Penelope's sweet voice swam through his head. 'F-fine' Hades lied. Penelope just brushed it off and asked 'so how may I help you Mr Pluto?'

'Please call me Haden babe, I'm looking at growin' ma' own fruit, so I was wondering what ya suggest?' Hades said wiping himself with the washer again. 'We have a great selection of fruit trees, vines, and bushes, but personally I'd suggest the pomegranate tree, it takes a lot of work but in the end the results are worth it, it also has a rich history behind it dating back to Ancient Greece where it was used as a symbol of marriage.' Penelope pulled out the little tree that had yet to bear fruit. 'It is personally one of my favourite plants and the fruit it bare is the perfect combination of bitter and sweet. Two flavours completely opposite to one another.'

Penelope ran the tree through the register. 'That's 32.50 thank you' Hades pulled out his wallet and placed the cash in her hands, then taking the tree with him. As he walked he could sense that the tree happy instead of sad like the rest around him. When he exited the gate Belle did not expect seeing him with a tree. 'You know when you said you were getting a fruit plant I was expecting a grape vine or tomato plant, not a tree.' Belle said laughing slightly. 'I got it 'cause of how much it means to me, it was the one fruit that kept us together.' Hades stated. 'That and it is one of her favourites.'

* * *

After Hades had bought the plant Belle convinced him to continue going back to the nursery, saying he'll need supplies for the Pomegranate tree. To which Hades mumbled 'After this I won't be a rich God anymore.' Belle just laughed at his remark.

Belle was given a day off so Hades could attend to something about Pain, Panic and Titan –who she now learnt was Cerberus- getting loose and running amuck through town. So Belle decided to spend her day by reading books about Hades wife. She was half way through 'Queen Persephone, goddess of spring' when her phone rang.

When Belle answered it was her father who spoke. He was said he was worried about her and asked her to come and visit him at the flower shop. Thinking that it had been awhile since she ventured outside Belle decided to see him, he was after all her father.

The bell rang as she stepped into the shop. The air was smelled sweet from the flowers perfumes. She weaved her way through the shop until she reached the counter that was cover in roses. The site of them sadden Belle she really missed Rumple, her thought soon came back to the deal she had made with Hades, soon Rumpelstiltskin will be back with her.

Belle held one of the roses in her hands, gently caressing it when her father made his presents known. 'Belle' at the sound of her name Belle turned to see her father Moe standing behind her. Not matter how much courage she had Belle could not help breaking down in front of him. It hurt Moe to see his daughter like this, and although he would never say this out loud, he wished that the old beast would come back.

'Shh its ok Belle, I'm here, I've got you' Moe embraced Belle into a hug and was stroking her hair trying to sooth her. It was this action that made Belle feel like a little girl again, her father being the only one to comfort her since her mother died. Moe did everything he could to protect his precious Belle, even if it meant that she was to be wedded to Gaston. He was really upset when the monster came and took her away, he felt like he had failed her, like he'd lost her. Belle loved her father and nothing could change that. Even if he acts like a villain sometimes, Belle always knew he was just looking out for her.

By the time the shop bell rang again Belle was no longer upset and was helping Moe de-thorn the roses. Moe looked up at the woman who walked in and grabbed his check book. 'Good afternoon Moe' the plump woman said making her way over to the counter, 'afternoon Deborah' Moe greeted. Deborah turned her head to Belle and smile 'and who might this lovely lady be?' Belle smiled at Deborah, 'I'm Belle' she said. 'Ah so your Moe's daughter, I've heard so much about you, I'm Deborah Ceres' as Belle shook her hand she couldn't help but wonder where she had heard that name before.

Only a moment later did the bell ring again to someone carrying a box of flowers in. unable to see where they were going the person ran into one of the displays almost dropping the boxes. 'Penelope, be careful with those cheery pansies.' Deborah warned the girl. 'Yes mother' Penelope said balancing the boxes again. It then all made sense to Belle.

Deborah saw Penelope struggle with the next set of boxes, 'ah Belle I was wondering if you could help Penelope bring in the stock while your father and I do some paper work.' At Deborah's request Belle left to help Penelope with the boxes. Penelope was trying to balance the boxes again but started to tumble. Thankfully Belle was able to make it there in time as she stopped the boxes from tumbling. 'Oh my God, thank you' the girl sighed in relief. 'I'm happy to help' Belle said as they entered the shop and placed the boxes down. 'It's nice to meet you I'm Penelope' she greeted. Belle shook her hand 'I'm Belle.' 'Hey I know about you' Penelope said like a gossiping teenager, 'aren't you the girl that dated the town's deadliest man?'

'Yes' Belle simply said trying not to cry at the topic. The girl just jumped with excitement 'I can't believe that I finally be to meet you. You are amazing I want to be just like you. I heard you were able to escape from the prisons that surrounded and that you brought the town's library back to life and that you also fought a pirate to help the one you loved. I want to do stuff like that too, to escape the prison my mother keeps me in, to bring something back to life, to go and have an adventure!' Belle didn't know what to say. Apparently this girl looked up to her as a role model.

'And also there's this guy…' Belle head turned towards the blushing girl, slightly intrigued. Penelope chewed of her bottom lip mentally cursing herself 'Promise you won't tell my mum?' Belle nodded 'I promise.' Penelope took a deep breath 'So there's this guy or should I say man that come into the nursery I work at every so often and asks me for advice on taking care of a Pomegranate tree, he's doing well he told me he already has six buds on it, anyway we talk to each other and he has a really charming way of talking too. I can't help but feel like there's something about him, he the kind of man I've never seen in the nursery before, he's so pale and his grey eyes look dull and dead then they gleam to life when I'm in his present.' Belle could not believe the luck she had not only did the girl look at her as a role model, but she also hold feelings for Hades, Belle felt proud of herself. Her thoughts were soon disrupted by Penelope giggling 'he also wipes his forehead with a cloth every so often, it's quite funny, he says he doesn't do well with the sun but I don't think that's the reason, I think it's for another issue.'

Belle also laughed with Penelope then asked 'So you love him?' Penelope blushed 'Y-yes, but I don't think I should he's 30 years older than me and everyone would disprove of us. Maybe I should stop thinking that life's like a fairy tale.' Belle noticed some of the flowers slightly wilt. She then held Penelope's shoulder making her look up. 'Look, don't listen to what they say, if you love him and he loves you then you shouldn't let something like age or appearances get in the way. Look at me I'm a young simple librarian who fell in love with a man who's twice my age and who the townsfolk deem a monster. Just because it hard doesn't mean you should give up the work you put in make it worth it.'

Penelope's eyes widen as it hit her 'The perfect combination of bitter and sweet.' Penelope stood up and ran. 'Where are you going?' Belle shouted to the girl. 'To find my adventure' Penelope called back as ran towards the centre of the town. Belle couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

* * *

'Sit ya stupid mutts' Hades growled as the three Great Danes pulled on their leads wanting to run around again. By the time Hades got to them they had poor Pongo cornered wanting to play him. Pongo was frighten by the big dogs although they were harmless they were still intimidating. Paying for the damage he tried to walk them back the car yard without his feet leaving the ground. 'Out of all of the dogs I could've got I up with you three.' Hades grumbled as he was pulled in three different directions.

'Haden, I found you, thank God you were here' Hades ears pricked up at his other name. He turned to see Penelope running towards him. 'Penelope what's wrong, what's the matter' he asked as she made it to him. 'I have to tell you something' she said as she caught her breath. 'Well-' Hades was soon cut off by a pair of lips on his. He then wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her with the same amount of force, as a pulse of energy was released.

'Hades' she said when the kiss broke. She could feel her Godly aura course through her veins. 'Persephone, ya remember' Hades said as he held her close 'Seph, I'm so glad ya back, I love ya so much babe.' 'I love you too Hades, I love you too' Persephone said as she rubbed her face into his chest.

Neither of them realised the crowed that had gathered around them until, Belle came into view. Hades' smiled at her 'A deals, a deal babe.' He then snapped his fingers 'Go to the pawn shop doll face, a surprise is awaiting you there.' Without being told twice Belle bolted to Mr Gold's pawn shop. Persephone smile then turned towards her husband 'So you ready to face the wrath of my mother?'

* * *

Belle had finally made it to the shop. Catching her breath she made her way to the back room and opened the curtain to see a well-dressed Rumpelstiltskin standing in front of her. 'Belle, I'm-' Belle cut him off 'Alive, you're alive Rumple… you're alive!' Belle soon wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug 'I missed you so much Rumple.'

Tears had formed in both of their eyes as they held each other close. 'Thank you Belle, for saving me again' Rumpelstiltskin said as he placed his lips upon hers swearing to never leave her side again 'I love you Belle.' 'And I love you too Rumpelstiltskin' Belle replied as they left the shop to tell the people of Storybrook that he came back, just like she always knew he would.

* * *

**Hades: I cannot believe ya put me in another fic.**

**Harmony: Heh! Get used to it sweetie, this isn't the first time she's done it nor will it be the last time.**

**Pub: You're darn right it's not!**

**Hades: Oi mortals!**

**Pub and Harmony: Oi Gods!**

***Hades glared at them both***

**Pub: Don't forget to review, follow or add to favs. Also since I'm proud of this fic, feel free to let me know about any spelling and grammar issues by PM, cause picking up the problems aren't reviews. Oh and P.S that's how Hades/Haden speaks.**

**Hades: Ya darn right 'bout that.**


End file.
